From Distant Shores - A Tale of Two Muses
by acmabry
Summary: A story dedicated to Sandy and Tammy, admins for a special Facebook page. Merry Christmas from all of us in the page. We Love You Both!


**From Distant Shores**

 **A Tale of the Muses**

Once upon a time in a world of distant shores, there were muses who loved a TV show called "Starsky & Hutch", a show about two friends who believed in each other - Me and Thee. The muses roamed aimless, lost on stormy nights, their understanding swept away. All they wanted was to belong, to be near others like them. They collected books, dolls, posters, pictures, DVD's and anything else they could find to bring them closer to these special friends. Some even wrote stories and created videos – all the while thinking they were the only ones who cared for and loved Starsky & Hutch.

Then one day, a muse named Tammy wrote a story about Starsky & Hutch. She was helped by a muse named Sandy. These two connected, forming a bond as special as the Starsky & Hutch friendship that brought them together. They talked, laughed, and shared their love of the show and of the characters with each other.

Soon, Sandy and Tammy heard the call of the other lost Starsky & Hutch muses, a call that came from all over the US and around the world: from California to North Carolina, from Georgia to Michigan, from England, France, Italy, Sweden and other places. They were Muses from distant shores, wanting to share their love of Starsky & Hutch with each other.

Sandy and Tammy created a Facebook page, a warm harbor of love called Starsky & Hutch Fans and Fan Fiction. From across the water and over the lands, the muses of Starsky & Hutch followed the stars to this page. Some felt they had been looking a lifetime, not knowing who they were. From distant shores the muses came, each one reaching out to the other, pulling them to shore, offering them love and understanding. The Sisterhood of Starsky & Hutch was born.

That was two years ago and, in that time the winds of love gathered this group together. The ocean breezes of support changed us from nameless muses into a group of special friends…friends that shared the good and the bad, the happy and the sad, the triumphs and tragedies. Friends who understand the meaning of Striped Tomato, impregnated wheat germ, blond blitz, the pointing finger, the flywheel run, and, of course, The Manual. Friends who understand more can be said in just one touch or look than in a thousand words. For, such is the world of Starsky & Hutch… and this group.

Inviting eyes to look for the best in all of us, giving inspiration to step outside our comfort zone and take a leap of faith into the unknown. All the while, knowing that Sandy, Tammy, and the other muses are there to catch us and hold us in loving arms, taking the emptiness away.

Sandy, Tammy – this story of muses lost and friends found is your story – which you have shared with all of us. The foundation of our group is Starsky/Paul and David/Hutch. And, you two…our friends… are the anchor holds us to that foundation.

From Distant Shores, Tammy and Sandy, you have brought us home…again.

 **Distant Shores**

Soft reflections hiding my eyes,  
Fill my darkness with the warm harbor lights,  
Oh, babe, you came and I was saved...  
I lost you on a stormy night, understanding swept away...  
From distant shores, you have brought me home again.

Across the water, you can follow the stars,  
Look a lifetime, still not know who you are...  
Oh, babe, I know I'm here to stay,  
From distant shores, you have brought me home again.

Winds told me, that you would hold me again.  
Ocean breezes would soon release me,  
And all my searching would end..

There you go, inviting my eyes...

Oh, babe, you came and I was saved...  
Just laying down in your loving arms, takes the emptiness away,  
From distant shores you have brought me home again.

From distant shores you have brought me home... again...

\- by R. Patton,  
recorded by David Soul

Soft reflections hiding my eyes,  
Fill my darkness with the warm harbor lights,  
Oh, babe, you came and I was saved...  
I lost you on a stormy night, understanding swept away...  
From distant shores, you have brought me home again.

Across the water, you can follow the stars,  
Look a lifetime, still not know who you are...  
Oh, babe, I know I'm here to stay,  
From distant shores, you have brought me home again.

Winds told me, that you would hold me again.  
Ocean breezes would soon release me,  
And all my searching would end..

There you go, inviting my eyes...

Oh, babe, you came and I was saved...  
Just laying down in your loving arms, takes the emptiness away,  
From distant shores you have brought me home again.

From distant shores you have brought me home... again...


End file.
